PLL Vacation
by perfect.little.fanfics
Summary: The girls go on a trip with their partner. A has already been discovered and stopped. What will happen on the trip? Will all of the couples have a good time? Spoby/Haleb/Ezria/Paily
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is a new story I was inspired to write. Don't worry... I will continue to work on my others as well!**

 **Toby's P.O.V.**

Spencer and I are lounging in my loft waiting for Caleb, Hanna, Ezra, Aria, Paige, and Emily to arrive. Spencer is cuddled into my side as we watch some tv show she is very interested in.

I hear a knock on my door and start to stand up before Spencer pulls me back down for a kiss.

"We might want to do that now so we don't have to hear their endless comments," Spencer grins, turning off the tv.

I open the door to see Hanna and Caleb standing behind it.

"Took you long enough Toby. Were you two being naughty in here?" Hanna teases as I let her in.

"Hanna! Shut up!' Spencer calls from the living room.

Caleb and I laugh and share a look. The girls are totally oblivious to why I asked they all come over today.

Hanna and Caleb walk into the living room as I open the door to Emily and Paige.

"Hey guys! Paige, I didn't get a chance to tell you last night but congratulations!" I say opening the door and giving Paige a quick hug. Last night was their high school graduation. After all that they went through, I'm so happy that they all graduated. And I'm also the proud boyfriend of the class valedictorian.

We head to the living room and just as I go to my place next to Spencer, the doorbell rings.

I open the door to Aria and Ezra and invite them in.

As we walk into the living room, Hanna says, "Thanks for coming guys. We've only been here for like an hour waiting on you guys."

Aria shoves Ezra, "I told you we were supposed to be here at two, not three. It's his fault guys."

We all laugh as Emily says, "She's kidding, Aria. Paige and I just got here."

Ezra sits in my big chair with Aria on his lap, Paige and Emily sit next to each other on a large recliner, and Caleb is sitting next to Hanna with his arm around her shoulder on the couch next to Spencer. Spencer pulls me down next to her and places her head on my chest.

Caleb, Ezra, and I exchange a glance and I nod towards Caleb.

"So, there is a reason that we called all of you here today," Caleb starts, capturing all of the girls attention. "We have a graduation present for you guys."

"You already gave me a present though." Hanna says, confused.

"Well, this is more of a group graduation present." I say, addressing all of the girls who look confused.

I nod to Ezra who says, "We are taking the five of you on a cruise!"

The girls look at each other in disbelief. Hanna lets out a small squeal.

Spencer looks up at me and I grin down at her. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a quick kiss. She mumbles, "Thanks Tobes."

I see Hanna thanking Caleb and the same with Aria and Ezra.

Caleb smiles, "It was Toby's idea. You should be thanking him."

Before I know it, several pairs of arms are wrapped around me.

After the girls return to their seats, Aria asks a question, "How much do we need to pay you guys for this?"

"You don't owe us anything. We each paid for our and our girlfriend's expenses and then Toby paid for Emily and Paige." Caleb says with a smile.

Paige and Emily get up and hug me again.

"So," Emily starts, "do our parents know about this?"

"Of course. We confirmed it with your parents before we made the final booking." Ezra says.

"When do we leave?" Spencer asks, re-wrapping her arms around me.

"Tomorrow," I say.

"Tomorrow? Caleb, I need to pack! We have to go." Hanna exclaims, standing.

We all laugh but realize that the girls do need to pack soon. We confirm final plans for in the morning and slowly, everyone starts to leave.

"Do you want me to drive you home Spence?" I ask.

"Not right now," Spencer smiles, crawling onto my lap. "How did you come up with the money to pay for this?"

"I asked Caleb and Ezra if they were interested in doing this because if not, it was just going to be me and you." I say as she plays with my fingers. "They said that they thought it would be fun so I asked your mom what she thought. She said that she thought that you needed to get out of Rosewood so this would be great. She offered to pay for us so I agreed. I felt bad that we were getting paid for and the guys were going to have to split Em and Paige's fee too besides their own. I offered to pay for theirs because I had money saved up for our part."

"You are too sweet Tobes," Spencer says kissing me. "I love you Tobes."

"I love you too. But I think you need to go pack. We have to be up early tomorrow to go to the dock." I say, picking her up and grabbing my keys.

"I know, but I want to stay with you."Spencer whines.

"Why don't I just grab my suitcase and stay at your house?" I ask.

She nods as I grab my bag and lock up the loft.

 **That was the first chapter.**

 **Also, there is no A in this story.**

 **I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanna's P.O.V.**

"Hanna! Come on sweetie. Spencer and Toby are here." I hear my mom call from downstairs.

I groan trying to zip my suitcase. Caleb comes into my room.

"Babe, we need to go. Are you almost done?" Caleb asks, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sigh and try one more time to pull the zipper closed. Caleb's hands unwrap from my waist and take the zipper out of my hands.

After a few tries, he manages to close the zipper.

He grabs one of my suitcases and I take the other. After we head down stairs and say goodbye to my mom, Toby takes my suitcase to put in the back.

I climb in to the back seat and hug Spencer who is in the passenger's seat.

Caleb gets in next to me and Toby gets in the front. Aria, Ezra, Paige, and Emily are going to ride in Ezra's car.

The dock that the cruise ship is leaving from is only an hour away from Rosewood. On the ride, I cuddle into Caleb's side as we talk about all of the things we want to try on our cruise. Spencer read about one of the islands we are going to stop at and told us about a cliff that people jump off into the crystal blue water below. I can't wait to try that.

We finally arrive at the dock and wait for the other group. While we wait to check in, Spencer sits on Toby's lap on a bench, telling him about something that happened in class before we graduated. I watch as Toby nods his head, listening intently. He looks at Spencer with so much admiration and love. We all love their relationship.

"Caleb," I call."Take a picture with me in front of the boat."

Caleb comes over and I hand my phone to Spencer before Caleb wraps his arms around my waist and stands behind me with his head on my chin. After taking the picture, Spencer decides that she needs one of her and Toby. She jumps on his back and they pose in front of the ship.

"Han! Spence! Caleb! Toby!" Aria calls, making her way over to us. I see Ezra, Emily, and Paige following behind her. After finding someone to take a picture of the eight of us, we head to the check in area.

After we check in, we find our rooms on the sixth deck. My room is in between Spencer and Toby's and Paige and Emily's. Aria and Ezra's room is on the other side of Spencer and Toby's. After making plans to meet, we each head into our own rooms to unpack.

After awhile of unpacking, I have finished one suitcase and Caleb is already done with all of his stuff and laying on our bed. I open a door, thinking that it's an extra closet. What I see on the other side is definitely not extra room for my shoes.

Spencer and Toby are laying on their bed, heatedly making out. They don't even hear me open the door. I call Caleb to the door and we grin at each other. We run to the bathroom and fill up two cups with cold water.

By the time we get back to the door way, Toby's shirt is off and I think Spencer's will be joining it soon. We creep over and count down. On three, we dump our cups over their heads. They pull apart and Spencer glares at me.

"Hanna, you better run!" Spencer yells, jumping off the bed and chasing me around the room.

"You would never hurt me Spence!" I say right before she catches me.

She just grins, "Yes. I would."

I run behind Caleb. "But you wouldn't hurt him."

"If I recall correctly, Caleb was helping you wasn't he?"

"I know one person you wouldn't hurt!" I say, jumping behind Toby.

Spencer stays on the other side of Toby, wrapping her arms around his neck so her head is on his shoulder.

"You're going to have to leave at some point Han. And when you do, I'll be ready for it." Spencer whispers to me.

"Toby! Tell her to stop!" I yell, jumping on his back.

He smirks at me, "Sorry Hanna. I think I'm going to have to take Spence's side on this one. But don't worry. We won't get you now. We'll wait til later after dinner probably."

Spencer drags Caleb over to jump on his back. "I can get on his back too Hanna! And thank you Tobes."

As she is speaking, I see Toby and Caleb exchange a glance. They bring Spencer and I over to the bed and drop us on it. Spencer and I start laughing and can't stop.

I hear a knock on the door as Spencer and I try to compose ourselves. Toby opens it to reveal Aria wearing a black mini dress with a red cheetah print jacket and red heels.

"So, I came to see if I could borrow your curler for the dinner but I guess you forgot about that." Aria laughs.

I look down at our attire and realize that we need to get ready soon. Spencer jumps off the bed to grab her curler for Aria as Toby says, "I'll have you know that I am ready for the dinner."

"Somehow I don't think that going shirtless and in shorts is the best idea." Aria says, grabbing the curler from Spencer and heading to the door.

"Aria's right. Although I don't mind, I think that everyone else will." Spencer laughs.

I stand up and head towards the door.

"C'mon Caleb! I need to get ready!" I say. I turn around to look at Spencer and Toby. "And you two better be ready and not making out again when it's time to leave."

I grab Caleb's hand and pull him to our room.

"Now," I say, looking in the closet. "What to wear? I mean I brought ten dresses. How am I supposed to choose?"

Caleb looks. "Good luck Han. I don't think you really want my fashion advice." He says, going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'll try to update more often!**

Emily's P.O.V.

After getting ready, Paige and I head downstairs to The Underwater Cafe, the restaurant we are eating at tonight. Paige is wearing dress pants and a blue top while I am wearing a red skirt, white tank, brown leather jacket, and brown boots.

As we walk into the restaurant I spot Toby and Spencer already seated at a booth. Toby is wearing a navy blue polo and Spencer has on a purple dress with tall brown wedges. Spencer is running her hands through his hair and giving him puppy dog eyes. As we get closer, I hear Toby say, "Okay, Spence. You win." She smiles and pulls him in for a short kiss as Paige and I sit down.

 **"** Hey guys. You two look nice," Spencer says. "Do you like your room?"

Paige nods, "It's really nice. Thanks again for paying for this Toby."

Just then, Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Ezra come to our table. Hanna is wearing a gold pencil skirt, black stilettos, and a black, low cut tank top. Aria has on a short, black dress, red cheetah jacket, and red heels. Caleb is wearing a black shirt similar to Toby's and Ezra has on a white dress shirt.

They sit down and a waitress comes to take our drink orders. Caleb and Toby both get soft drinks, Ezra orders a beer, Paige opts for a soft drink too, and the girls and I decide that since we are celebrating our graduation, we can get some alcohol. We each order a different alcoholic drink, mine being the mildest, just getting a mango drink with a little rum in it.

After getting our drinks, we place our meal order and start talking. By this point, Spencer and Hanna have already downed their first drinks and are on the second round. They ordered the two drinks with the most alcohol on the menu. Hanna gets even funnier when she's drunk and Spencer is just all over the place.

As we talk, we plan the different things to do on the cruise. We decide that tomorrow, being that we will be on the water all day, we will split up to explore the boat. Then we will meet up again for dinner tomorrow night at a different diner.

"Spence, maybe you should slow down a little. That's a lot of alcohol." Toby says, pushing the drink slightly away from Spencer.

She pouts up at him, "But Tobes, it's so good. Here, drink some." Spencer lifts the drink up to his mouth, forcing Toby to take a sip.

Soon, our waitress brings our food to the table. As she places Hanna's pasta in front of her, Hanna says, "Yes! Food! Caleb look at this food."

We all laugh and our waitress finishes handing out our food and heads back to the kitchen. "Hey, did you hear that joke about the best way to communicate with a fish?" Hanna asks, laughing and picking up a piece of Caleb's fish. "Drop a line," Hanna laughs. She laughs and laughs at her 'funny' joke.

Soon, Spencer asks for a third drink and Aria asks for a second as I ask for a glass of water. Hanna soon begins to drum lightly on the table before asking, "Why don't oysters donate to charity? Because they're a little shellfish." She starts laughing again and calls the waitress over to ask for a third drink as well.

Pretty soon, we have finished eating and are pretty tired, but Spencer has an important question. She looks up at Toby with hopeful eyes, "Tobes, can we please get ice cream? Please, please, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She runs her hand through his hair, bouncing up and down in her seat as she continues begging, causing the rest of us to burst out in laughter. "C'mon Toby. I'll love you forever and ever and ever!"

Soon, Toby gives in and Spencer wraps her arms around his neck happily. The waitress comes to bring us our bill and Toby asks for a scoop of ice cream. As Spencer eats her ice cream, Hanna returns to her jokes. "What did the ocean say to the beach? Nothing. It just waved."

We leave the restaurant, Paige holding my hand as we laugh at our friends antics. Aria and Ezra decide to go find a shop they can look in, but the rest of us decide to head up to the rooms. Hanna can barely walk straight, causing Caleb to pick her up and carry her to the elevator. Hanna is still cracking jokes though. "Which fish is the most famous? The star fish."

Paige and I can barely contain our laughter. Caleb is holding our joke cracking friend while Toby is supporting pretty much all of Spencer's weight with his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms around his neck, mumbling something to him that I can't understand. "Spence, no. Not tonight." Toby says, laughing slightly.

As we get off the elevator, Paige and I tell the boys good night and wish them luck with their girlfriends. As we go down the hallway, I hear Spencer yell something unintelligible and hear Hanna say, "What do sea monsters eat? Fish and ships!"

 **Sorry for the shortness and corny jokes in the chapter. Please review and leave suggestions of what you would like to happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is really more of a filler chapter... More of the plot is revealed in the next couple of chapters.**

Spencer's P.O.V.

I groan as I open my eyes see the sunlight pouring into the room. I shut my eyes and try to fall back asleep as my head is pounding, but it doesn't work. I roll over to look for Toby, but am greeted by an empty bed. The door to the bathroom opens and Toby steps out in his bathing suit.

"Ugh, Toby." I groan, stretching my arms out to him.

"Morning sunshine." Toby teases. He sits on the bed and lifts me up and into his lap, hugging me into his chest. "Do you have a headache, baby?"

I nod and he leans over, handing me a glass of water and two pills. I swallow them and ask, "What happened last night? I don't remember anything."

Toby laughs, "We all went out to eat and you and Hanna had a little too much to drink." I blush as he continues, "You were hilarious, Spence. You were like all over me and you could barely walk. I practically had to carry you here. Then you kept asking me to 'make love to you.' I obviously didn't though. Then, I put you in bed and changed your clothes, but you kept trying to get out of bed and sing some song by Selena Gomez. I was laughing so hard I was crying."

I groan and bury my face in his neck. "I was going to go get us some breakfast and then see if you wanted to go to the pool. Does that sound okay?" Toby asks, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I smile and nod, climbing off of him so he can go. He kisses my forehead as I head to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. When I finish, I slip on my purple bikini top with a pair of multicolored bottoms, and a tank top. I pull my hair into a side braid and put on a little waterproof makeup.

When I step out the bathroom, I see Toby sitting at the table with tons of food and a cup of coffee. "Wow, Tobes. I thought you were just getting food for us, not the whole floor." I joke, sitting across from him at the small table.

"Well, Caleb saw me and asked me to get him and Hanna food for when she woke up and I didn't know how much they would want so I got extra." Toby explains, handing me a huge cup of coffee and taking my other hand in his.

As we begin to eat, Toby smiles, "You are so adorable."

I blush and grin at him before holding my fork with a piece of my waffle out to him. He takes the bite and laughs, "You certainly don't look like someone who was just hung over."

I just giggle and take a bite off the fork he is holding off to me.

After we eat and bring our leftover food to Hanna and Caleb, we walk to the pool on the top level hand in hand. When we get to the top, I see a huge pool, a waterslide that wraps around the boat, a large sundeck, and lots of small cafes and vendors.

As we pass an ice cream parlor, I see Aria and Ezra sitting at a table near the entrance. I wave at them and Aria runs over to give me a hug.

She is wearing a light blue fringed bikini top and navy and white striped high waist shorts with a high ponytail. "Spence! Last night you and Hanna were hilarious. Oh my goodness, that was too funny."

I laugh as she pretends to fall as she walks back to Ezra. "That was you last night," Aria yells over her shoulder to us.

I laugh as Toby and I continue walking to the pool. When we get there, I see Emily and Paige swimming laps. Of course those two are doing laps. They are so adorable. They are both going to swim in college, but for different schools. Emily for Berkeley and Paige for Stanford. Luckily, the two schools are not too far from each other, only about an hour.

I sit on a chair and put my bag on the floor next to me. Toby lays in the chair next to me. "So do you want to tan for a while, babe?" Toby asks, taking out the tanning oil. I nod and take the bottle from him, pour some in my hand and begin spreading it on his shoulders, back, and chest. I run my hands across his abs and smile, "Have you been working out, Tobes?"

"You know it, sweetheart." Toby laughs, winking.

"Trying to impress someone, Mr. Cavanaugh?" I tease, my hands still on his rock hard stomach.

"Only you, princess." Toby pours the oil in his hand and begins to rub it on my arms. He works his way to my back and rubs under the strap of my bikini. He grins as he rubs over my stomach and legs, his hands working their way back up to my chest. He rubs oil on my little bit of exposed cleavage, teasing me. Toby smirks and leans down to kiss me, hands still on my chest.

After a short kiss, I push him off me, "You're going to mess up my tan."

He chuckles and lays back in his chair. After a few minutes, I look over to see him asleep. I smile and take a picture on my phone. He is too cute. I close my eyes and slide my sunglasses on, trying to fall asleep too.

"Spence. Spencer, wake up. Baby." I hear a voice call.

I open my eyes and see Toby standing above me. "Are you thirsty, babe? I was going to go get us something if you want."

"Yes please! Something fruity?" I ask, playing with his fingers.

"Sure. I'll be right back, baby." Toby says, kissing my cheek before walking away.

I sit up and notice that Emily and Paige are out of the pool and sitting about 10 chairs down from us. I begin to walk over to them to say hi when I hear whistles and catcalls. I look to my left and see a group of guys about the same age as me on the side of the pool. When I look over, the guys wave and whistle again. I hear one call something along the lines of me being hot.

I smile and keep walking. I've never thought about myself as hot before. I mean I guess I could be. I have a nice body, but no one has ever really gave me compliments before Toby and when he compliments me, he doesn't really call me hot. He calls me beautiful, gorgeous, cute, and occasionally sexy, but rarely hot. It's okay with me because I would rather be beautiful than hot, but sometimes I want to be hot, and I don't think I ever am. My friends always look hot. Hanna, for example, always looks like she just walked out of a photo shoot. She always looks amazing. Most people considered her the hottest girl at Rosewood.

As I walk over to Em and Paige, I see them laughing. "Wow, Spence. You seem to have some admirers." Emily calls, scooting into Paige's chair so I can sit in her chair. I grin and sit down.

"Toby's going to get jealous." Paige teases, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. Like he doesn't have enough admirers. I mean with that chest and those muscles and the abs," I trail off, thinking about Toby. I hear the girls laugh and blush, "I'm serious. Have you seen his abs?"

They continue laughing as Toby walks up. "Here you go, baby." I smile up at him as he stands behind me and massages my shoulders.

I take a sip of my drink, "Mhm. Wow, Tobes. What is this? It tastes amazing." I hold out my drink for Emily and Paige to try. Emily takes a sip and agrees with me, "That is pretty great."

"I believe it was called something like Jamaican Sunset. It's got like pineapple juice, orange juice, coconut something, and a shot of vodka." He says, continuing to massage me. I lean into his touch, pressing my back to his front.

"So, Toby," Emily calls, causing Toby to look away from me and at them. "Spencer has some fans."

"What do you mean?" He asks, looking down at me. I pull him into the chair next to me and intertwine our fingers, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Well, do you see those guys over there?" Paige asks and gestures to their spot near the pool. Toby nods and Paige continues, "When Spencer was on her way over here, they were catcalling and calling her hot."

I feel Toby tense and I run my hands over his shoulder and lean up to whisper in his ear, "I only have eyes for you, babe."

After a few seconds, Toby grins and says, "Well, they weren't wrong."

"What do you mean, Tobes?" I ask as he puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"You look gorgeous. Amazingly gorgeous." Toby says, leaning down to put his forehead against mine before giving me a soft, tender kiss.

"Hey, let's get them to take our picture!"I exclaim after we pull away, standing and grabbing his hand and bringing him with me. We stand next to the railing and Toby asks, "Spence are we just doing a normal picture or-?"

For one we just stand and smile and for another, Toby picks me up bridal style and looks at me while I look at the camera. They are both really cute, but my favorite is one that Emily took after she had walked away from me and Toby. We are facing each other and Toby's hands are on my waist while mine are around his neck, our foreheads are resting against each other.

After we take the pictures, Toby and I walk back towards the pool. He goes over to grab our drinks and my bag so we can get lunch and after he leaves, the boys began whistling. Toby hears it as he walks over and grabs my waist, pulling me into a deep kiss.

While our lips are connected, I whisper, "Jealous, baby?"

Toby smiles and squeezes my hips before pulling away. As we turn to walk away, Toby puts his arm around my waist and eyes the guys up before flipping them off.

 **Okay so I have decided to do a chapter for each couple about this same day. I got a request for Haleb so I will be doing their chapter next.**

 **I hope to update soon!**

 **Please leave any ideas you have. I would love to hear them and I can definitely try to work them in!**


End file.
